While You Count Sheep
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: A BeChloe one shot based off the song While You Count Sheep by Jon Bellion.
1. While You Count Sheep

My name's Beca Mitchell and well... My life has been going great for me since the last Bellas reunion. I've been making great mixes, I released my first album, and I finally confessed my feelings to Chloe at the reunion.

We've been been dating since then, and it's been two years.

Let me back track though. It all started one night in the Bellas house two years ago.

_Flashback_

I was sitting the living room where everyone else had fallen asleep watching a movie. Chloe and I were the only ones awake.

I watched Chloe as she walked into the kitchen to finish up the dishes. After about ten minutes I decided to walk in there and finally tell her how I feel.

"Hey Chloe," I said as walked into the kitchen where she was. I walked up to the sink next to her. I put my left hand her right shoulder causing her to look at me.

"Hey Becs, what's up?" She asked as we made eye contact. "I-I just..." I studered until I finally figured out what to say.

"I want you to move to L.A. with me Chlo," I said. "Becs, I can't, I..." I interrupted her as I went in for a kiss. "I love you Chlo," I said as I backed away from her. After two seconds I found myself tackled with kisses from her.

_Flashback Ends_

Ever since then our love has only grown stronger. One night I was sitting at my desk in the studio mixing a cover of a song that Jon Bellion allowed me to cover. The song was titled While You Count Sheep.

I decided to make it dedicated to Chloe who had come to visit me in the studio.

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum-dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Beautiful mind, mind, mind**

**She's literally like 5 feet away from me**

**While I'm recording this, sleeping on the couch **

**This is for her, sleepy ass**

She was behind me on the couch asleep about five feet away. It was really late and she told me she wouldn't leave until I did.

**I wrote while I'm watching you sleep (you sleep)**

As I was mixing, I would occasionally look back at Chloe who managed to look cute when asleep.

**You're behind me on the couch in the studio **

**So I'm gonna make this lullaby sweet (lullaby sweet)**

I couldn't help but smile every time I saw Chloe's cute face.

**And soft so don't wake you up **

**You're smiling as you sleep so you dig it**

**Only I can make some soft sh*t and rip it**

**I knew you were dope from the jump like ribbit**

**'Cause all these other girls fall short like midgets **

I remembered all those times I was asked out before Chloe and I went public. I always said no. I even had to say no to Aubrey, she didn't know I was dating Chloe at the time.

The sand man's gon' flip when he comes **through **

**While you count sheep, I'll give him music to jump to**

**The sand man's gon' flip when he comes through **

**While you count sheep, I'll give him music to jump to**

**The sand man's gon' flip when he comes through **

**While you count sheep, I'll give him music to jump to**

**The sand man's gon' flip when he comes through **

**While you count sheep, I'll give him music to jump to**

I stopped where I was and listened to what I had so far. I was pleased with my work, and looked back Chloe with a smile.

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**While you count sheep, I'll give music to jump to **

**I wrote this while I'm watching you sleep (you sleep)**

**Your hair is all over the place and I love it **

I watch as Chloe tosses and turns causing all of her hair to fall all over the place. I let out a quiet chuckle as it is cute.

**I won't put the bass in this beat (this beat)**

**If it knocks I might wake you up **

As I turned back towards the computer, and accidentally knocked my headphones chord causing it to disconnect from the computer. I didn't realize it when I press play on the music.

The music blasts through the computer, and quickly pressed pause and looked back behind me. I noticed that Chloe almost woke up.

A sigh of relief cane over when all she did was groan then toss and turn. I then reconnected the headphones to the computer and continued mixing.

**You're smiling as you sleep, so you like it**

About thirty minutes later I looked back at Chloe again and she was smiling in her sleep which made me smile as I continued mixing.

**She let me work 'cause she know I cook diamonds **

**She know I'm paid, but she still nine-to-five-ing **

**That's why she allowed to hang while I'm writing**

I then turned off the computer knowing that I would have to get Chloe home so she could wake up in the morning I'm time for work at the vet. I decided to do a little bit of song writing before leaving.

**The sand man's gon' flip when he comes through **

**While you count sheep, I'll give him music to jump to**

**The sand man's gon' flip when he comes through **

**While you count sheep, I'll give him music to jump to**

**The sand man's gon' flip when he comes through **

**While you count sheep, I'll give him music to jump to**

**The sand man's gon' flip when he comes through **

**While you count sheep, I'll give him music to jump to**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**While you count sheep, I'll give him music to jump to**

**Dopest musical breakdown ever, ready?**

**If I make this then maybe you will wake up and get naked**

**Girl, I'm playing, girl, I'm playing, girl, I'm playing, maybe not**

**I make this then maybe you will wake up and get naked**

**Girl, I'm playing, girl, I'm playing, girl, I'm playing, maybe not**

**If I make this then maybe you will wake up and get naked**

**Girl, I'm playing, girl, I'm playing, girl, I'm playing, maybe not**

**I make this then maybe you will wake up and **

**Wake up and get, wake up and get, yah, yah**

**Wake up and get, wake up and get, yah, yah**

**Wake up and get, wake up and get, yah, yah**

**Wake up and get, wake up and get, yah, yah**

I decided to look over at Chloe again, and imagined what would happen if she woke up.

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum**

**Ah, look who finally decided to wake up **

I watched as she finally woke up. She sat up, stretched and looked right at me. We smiled and giggled as our eyes met.

I stood up and walked over to her, "I think it's time to get you home," I whispered as I helped her get up.

The next at 5:00 in the afternoon as Chloe was walking to her car to go home for the day, she gets a YouTube notification. It says Jon Bellion-While You Count sheep cover from Beca Mitchell.

Chloe gets in her car and clicks on it. The video pops up.

_the Video_

Beca walks in front of the screen and looks straight at it. "This is a dedication to my favorite person in the world. I love you Chlo. This song is called While you count sheep.

Beca began bouncing moving around to the beat of the music that began playing. She began singing the words. After the song ends, Beca began to talk again.

"I hope everyone enjoyed that, I hope you know I meant every word Chlo. Stay tuned for the next cover or mashups to come.

Video Ends.

Chloe began to tear up as she rushed home. When she ran into her apartment. She stopped when she saw me kneeling in front of her. "Will you marry me Chloe Beale!" I said. Chloe and I hug as she shouts "YES! I LOVE YOU BECA MITCHELL !" We then kissed


	2. 2 Rocking Chairs

**_Thanks for the feedback. Now here's chapter 2 this is all for you GeekGirl10120. I hope you don't mind the time jump since this is 3 years after the wedding. Yeah I have the perfect song and perfect story. The song on this chapter is 2 Rocking Chairs by Jon Bellion, here we go! Hope you enjoy._**

It's been three years since I married Chloe Beale and life is great with a baby on the way, and a cute adorable little house we have together. We have a porch out front, and I've always wanted to add to it.

**Yeah I built them with my own 2 hands**

**I carved your name in one**

**And my name in the other**

I bring some wood I bought from the Home Depot out to the front porch to begin a project I'm dedicating to my wife that I've been planning for a few months.

I also got some handy dandy tools with me, and a chisel. I begin building a rocking chair.

**I built them with my own 2 hands**

**They're over there, two rocking chairs **

**Leaves fall, rain dries**

**Snow melts, fame dies**

**Four words, simply **

**Grow old, with me **

I notice leaves blowing all around me as imagine the future, growing old with the love of my life. I continue working on the chair for a while.

**And when the day comes **

**When we can't walk no more **

**We'll have 2 seats, on my front porch **

**I'll still call you young girl **

**So young girl, rock with me**

I finish the bottom half of the first chair, and take a lunch break since I have the day off. I walk inside and wipe the sweat of my forehead as I microwave some left over pasta. After I eat it, I drink a little water,and then go back outside.

I continue on the first rocking chair, and finally set up where I want it on the porch.

**Yeah, I built them with my own 2 hands **

**I carved your name in one **

**And my name in the other **

**I built them with my own 2 hands **

**They're over there, two rocking chairs.**

I then take a hammer and chisel and carve the name Chloe into the right arm of the chair.

I then build the other chair, and carve my name onto the left arm. I finish just in time as Chloe gets home.

"Hey Becs what's this?" Chloe asks as she walks up to Beca. "Take a look babe," Beca responds with a smile. After she sees the two rocking chairs she gives Beca a huge hug. "I love you Beca, you're the best!" They then kiss each other.

**No watch, no time **

**Just life and your eyes **

**Four words, simply **

**Grow old, with me**

Beca and Chloe go through life spending most of their time together sitting in their two rocking chairs.

**And when the day comes **

**When we can't walk no more **

**We'll have 2 seats, on my front porch **

**I'll still call you young girl, **

**So young girl, rock with me**

It's now many years later, Beca and Chloe are in their 90s and still living in the same house with the same two rocking chairs in the same corner of their front porch.

Hey, young girl, come rock with me, Beca says with her frail voice to Chloe. The two walk outside and sit together in their rocking chairs together holding hands. The two old women smile as they watch they're great-grandchildren play around in the front yard.

**Yeah, I built them with my own 2 hands **

**I carved your name in one **

**And my name in the other **

**I built them with my own two hands **

**They're over there, two rocking chairs **

**Rock, rock, rock, rock **

**Rock, rock, rock, rock**

**Just rock with me **

**Just rock with me **

**_I hope you enjoyed this, I know it was short but I wanted to use this song. Please send feedback!_**


End file.
